Sin
by Oliviet
Summary: They were going back. Headed back to the same ropes course that started their relationship. Only this year, she's not allowed to have him. And that only makes her want him that much more. Sequel to Lust.
1. Chapter 1

They were going back. The higher-ups felt that the NYPD's weekend at Greek Peak Mountain Resort did them some good and the press that came along with it was very worthwhile. So a year later, their captain was telling them that they'd be going back to complete a different course to further enhance their squad bonding.

A lot had changed in a year. Their captain wasn't Roy Montgomery anymore. He had been replaced by one Victoria Gates after his death. Beckett had been shot, an occurrence that lead to her development of PTSD, something she still found herself battling from time to time. Castle had nearly been kicked out of the 12th when Gates found out about their relationship. She'd come around eventually, realizing, reluctantly, that he was actually helpful.

Castle had been her rock amidst all of the changes; she had even fallen in love with him and him with her. As much as she hated to admit it, going to that stupid camp had been one of the best things to ever happen to her. And now here they were going back. Only this time…

Castle slides into his chair by her desk. She looks over at him, wondering how she's going to break this news to him.

"Gates just told me," he says, a grin splitting his face. "Guess I'm coming."

"Yeah, Castle, about that –"

"So I'm thinking, we either find a way to push those beds together in the cabin or we take turns establishing who's on top."

"Castle," she tries again.

"Oh! Or maybe we can get a little shower time to ourselves, huh? I could use that detachable shower head on you and –"

"Castle!"

He finally stops rambling and stares at her, eyes wide.

"We can't," Beckett finally manages to get out. "Not this year."

"We can't what?" he asks, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

She bites her lower lip, hating this as much as he's going to. "Have sex."

"No, no why?" he whines. "That's what made last year so amazing – our constant desire to jump each other, the very beginning of our relationship. This is our anniversary, Kate."

She threads her fingers through his. "I know. But Gates told me that we have to keep it professional. Apparently our weekend is the one the press have chosen to come observe."

"But I'm not a cop," Castle protests. "There's nothing illegal or against any policy about our relationship."

"I know that. And Gates knows that. But the press may not realize who you are and may end up writing some article about our fraternization which will come back and bite all of us in the ass."

"I'm sure the press knows who I am by now."

"You're an author, babe. Not a movie star."

He grumbles something incoherent, slouching down in his chair.

"It's just two days, Castle. Surely we can go two days without having sex."

"Yeah, but you've been so busy lately it's been like a week."

She laughs, patting the back of his hand. "Poor you."

"It's just…it's the anniversary thing."

Beckett stands up and bends down to whisper in his ear. "I promise to screw your brains out when we get back Sunday night."

He twirls a strand of her hair around his index finger. "You better."

Oh yeah. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to welcome you all back to Greek Peak Mountain Resort!" Jared greets them in his usual, jovial, tone. "For anyone here who might be new, or for those of you who simply forgot, my name is Jared Meyers and I'm the director of this course. I was so happy to hear that our work here was found beneficial enough to send the NYPD back to me for another summer. I have a great weekend planned out with all sorts of exciting new activities."<p>

"Define exciting," Kate mumbles, rolling her eyes and already taking on her 'I hate camp' attitude.

"So just like last year," Jared continues on. "Rooms are assigned by partner. I'll let everyone get settled in before we do our welcome activity before dinner."

The squad parts ways, partners already recalling memories from last year as they spread out to find their cabins. Castle trails behind her silently, not even speaking after she pulls open the door to their room.

"So what, you're going to give me the silent treatment now?" she asks, flinging her backpack onto her side of the room. "You're mad at the wrong person here."

"I'm hoping that if I pretend to be mad at you, I might want to jump you a little bit less."

"Please. You're turned on by hate sex."

He grumbles and starts unpacking, and she sits on her bed, watching him. She stares at the little cots trying to remember if this was the same cabin they had last year, the same bed where she gave herself over to him fully for the first time.

"Do you remember if this was our cabin?" she voices her thought out loud.

"No, we were closer to the bathrooms," he answers without turning around. "Pretty sure I saw Ryan and Esposito walk into it."

The faintest of smiles spreads across her face at the thought. But she doesn't say anything else, waiting to see if he'll offer up another comment. Because she knows the next thought out of her mouth is going to be something dirty that will only serve to irritate him more.

"Do you think they know what we did here last year?" Castle asks after a moment of silence.

"Ryan and Espo? Well they noticed that hickey you gave me right off the bat. Why?"

"I was just wondering how obvious we were being."

"What, you still think we can sneak around and make sex happen anyway?"

"Just examining my options is all," he hums, finishing situating his things. "See you out there."

He turns to exit the cabin, leaving her to wonder what exactly he meant by 'examining his options.' He was going to torture her, she was sure of it. Rub himself against her the same maddening way he had last year that ultimately ended up with him in her bed. _Oh two can play this game_, she thinks, fishing her sunglasses out of her bag, _And I'm not going to be the one to crack first_.

* * *

><p>"Our first activity is simple enough since I know you all had a long drive up here and are probably more than ready to eat," Jared explains. "So I want you and your partner to do some trust falls to get that trusting relationship started right off the bat. Do them a couple of times and I'll let you know when dinner is ready."<p>

"You can go first," Beckett offers since he's already standing in front of her.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters, not moving.

"What happened to that up for anything attitude you were all about last year?"

"A lot's changed in a year."

She sighs. "Come on, Castle, let's just get this over with. Go ahead and fall."

"You're going to drop me."

Beckett scoffs, offended, and crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm more than capable of holding up your weight."

"All right then."

He falls backwards without warning and she scrambles to uncross her arms and catch him. She does just in time, hoisting him back up onto his feet.

"What the hell?" she hisses.

"Just showing you how much I trust you is all," Castle shrugs. "You know, last minute life saving stuff. What we're used to."

"Next time, I'm going to let you fall."

"I'll remember that seeing as how it's now your turn."

She shakes her head, backing away from him.

"What?" he asks, walking toward her. "Don't you trust me? I've saved your life at least a dozen times by now, and you don't trust me to catch you in this little exercise? Honestly, Beckett."

"I may trust you with my life, Castle, but I don't trust that stupid little smirk on your face."

"Is there a problem?" Jared asks, walking over in their direction.

Beckett shakes her head. "Nope. No problem here."

Castle pats the camp director on the back. "I don't know what to tell you man. She doesn't trust me."

"That's not true!" She turns to Jared. "I trust him."

Jared holds out his hand, gesturing toward Castle. "Then go ahead and complete the exercise. Dinner's ready."

She sighs moving to stand in front of her partner. She shifts her weight backwards, falling easily into Castle's arms. Jared nods and walks away as Castle helps her to stand. His arms are tucked under hers and as he pushes her forward, his hands move to cup her breasts.

Beckett hisses, pushing him away. "Watch it."

He holds his hands up in defense. "Accident. They slipped."

"I swear to God, Castle –"

He takes her by the hand and leads her toward the dinner tables. "Come on, let's eat."

She slips her hand out of his and follows along behind him. Her tosses her a hurt glance.

"We're not a couple here, remember?" she asks. "You can't just hold my hand."

"Right, sorry."

Yeah, she's ready to go home and let him touch her again.

* * *

><p>"Ah the traditional first night s'mores and beer," Beckett laughs, taking a seat beside Castle at the campfire.<p>

He looks over at her, handing her a beer and wishing that she could just curl into his side right now. He's become so accustomed to her little touches and nudges that his skin almost feels like it's on fire without them. He didn't think it would be this hard to pretend that they weren't a couple for two days. But his desire to simply wrap an arm around her is overwhelming.

Castle looks over at her again, watches her laughing at something Esposito is saying. He loves that laugh, the way it lights up her whole face and she puts her whole body into it. He loves her. Period.

"You gotta stop staring at her like that man."

He turns his head in Ryan's direction at his left. "How am I looking at her?"

"Like you always do."

Castle looks back at the campfire, watches the embers dance in the wind.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Ryan continues. "You love her. I get it man, I have Jenny. But if you're trying to give off the illusion that you two are just partners and nothing more…"

"Worst undercover assignment ever," he mutters.

Beckett touches his knee and he turns to her, his gaze focused on her hand. She's not even paying attention, still enthralled with her conversation with Esposito. Her fingers dance across his skin out of habit. He focuses on her touch, wishing that her fingers would just move up a little higher. Okay a lot higher.

But instead her fingers leave his leg to reach for her beer and she continues on talking, acting completely clueless regarding her touching. His skin burns even more with the loss of her touch. He doesn't know why being out here makes him so horny, but it definitely does. He blames it on last summer.

"So," Castle speaks up, clearing his throat. "What do you think they'll have us doing this weekend? No more high ropes, I hope."

"I heard someone say something about canoeing tomorrow," Esposito answers.

"That's team building?" Ryan asks, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well you have to work together to paddle if you want to go anywhere," Beckett says.

"I feel like there's a metaphor in there somewhere," Castle mumbles.

"Look, all I know is that this year sounds even more like a glorified summer camp than last year," Esposito says. "It sounds to me like our pal, Jared, used up all of his adult tricks the last time we were here, so we're stuck with…whatever this weekend is."

"We played two truths and a lie last year," Beckett says. "I'd hardly call that adult."

"Maybe that means we get to play truth or dare this year," Castle says, waggling his eyebrows.

She shoves him, rolling her eyes. Ryan and Esposito exchange a glance, nodding.

"You want a dare?" Esposito asks. "Here's one. This whole keeping it PG for the press thing Gates has you two doing? I happen to know the press is only going to be here on Saturday. You have Sunday to screw around however you like. I don't think you guys can make it through the weekend without touching each other."

"Sounds more like a bet than a dare," Castle tells him.

"Then let's make it a bet," Ryan chimes in. "We win and we get the Ferrari for two weeks."

"Nah, better make it four," Esposito adds. "I know how you like a good competition, Castle."

"Fine," Castle says. "And if we win…" He turns to Beckett. "What do we win?"

"I haven't even agreed to this," she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on," he practically whines. "You're the one who said it was only two days. We can do this. We can win big here."

She hums, tapping her index finger against her chin. "Fine. When we win, which we will, you boys can handle all of my paperwork for the next four weeks."

"How do I benefit from that?" Castle pouts.

Beckett turns to him, smirking. "It means I get to come home early."

He grins, extending his hand to shake with Ryan. "I'm game."

Esposito reaches out to shake Beckett's hand. "This weekend just got a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, I've decided to finally start using my Twitter for fanfic updates and such. Feel free to follow me if you want: oliviet35<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Castle sits down at the foot of her bed, watching her read. She feels her eyes on him and looks up from her book.

"Something I can help you with?" Beckett asks.

"How are they going to know?"

She scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion. "Know what?"

"What we do in this room. It's not like we're under surveillance."

She slides her bookmark into place and reaches over to put the book on the dresser. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

He grins, crawling toward her on the tiny bed. "That we take advantage of our…partnership."

She grins back, suddenly very thankful for the way Jared assigns roommates. Beckett leans in to meet his lips when the door flies open.

"Go ahead and kiss her," Esposito says from the doorway. "I'd be more than happy to take that Ferrari off your hands."

"Javi, what are you doing here?" Beckett asks, eyeing his duffel bag.

"Did you really think we'd let you two shack up alone all weekend?" He tosses his duffel bag on to the other bed. "Pack it up, Castle. Ryan's your new roommate."

"But the rooming assignments," Castle tries to protest.

Esposito shrugs. "It's not like they do bed checks. What they don't know won't hurt them."

"I feel like this is cheating," Beckett mumbles as Castle moves to repack his backpack.

"Nah, cheating would be letting you two retreat here for privacy."

"I am so going to kill you for this," she says, glaring at Esposito.

Castle leans against the doorframe. "You realize that by doing this, you're making it easier for us to win?"

"Are we?" Esposito asks. "Because I would think taking you away from each other is only going to make it worse."

He groans and turns his gaze to Beckett. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She gives him a little half smile, reaching for her book again. "Night, Castle."

* * *

><p>She has trouble sleeping that night. It's been months since she's spent the night without Castle curled up at her side. She hadn't realized how dependent she'd become on their sleeping arrangement, but then again she has practically moved in with him. Which reminds her, she really needs to go back to her apartment and clean out her fridge…<p>

"Morning," Castle greets her out her by the picnic tables, sidling up beside her and handing her a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

She takes it from him, inhaling the strong scent.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks, following her over to a table.

"I didn't."

Concern etches across his face. "Nightmares?"

Beckett shakes her head taking a sip of her coffee. "Lack of you, actually. As horribly cheesy as that sounds."

He starts to reach for her hand, but he stops himself. It nearly makes her heart ache.

"I was too distracted by Ryan's snoring to focus on anything else," Castle tells her, swirling his own coffee with a red swizzle stick. "But I did miss the warm presence of your body next to mine."

"Good thing it's summer and you don't need me to keep you warm."

He groans at that. "I could always use you to keep me warm."

"Good morning everyone!" Jared beams, walking towards the dining area.

"I hate morning people," Beckett mumbles, taking another long sip of coffee.

Castle laughs, watching Ryan and Esposito slide into the picnic table across from them.

"This morning we're all going to head out to the lake for some canoeing," Jared continues on.

Esposito nudges Ryan. "See? What I'd tell ya?"

"I'll right fine," Ryan mutters. "I owe you five bucks."

"Feeling lucky this weekend, are we now?" Castle asks.

Esposito smirks, moving to stand as the squad starts to head out. "Ryan's money is just the beginning of my victories this weekend."

They hike down to the lake and Beckett comes dangerously close to grabbing Castle's hand several times. She's not entirely sure what's gotten into her out here. She's not normally one to cling to him like this in public. She assumes it's the whole being told that she can't thing that's getting to her. It's like Rebel Bex is looking to make a comeback.

They make it down to the beach to find dozens of canoes pulled up into the sand. Jared directs the group to go claim one for their team and figure out how to push off into the lake. There's a small island in the middle of the lake that they have to paddle around and make it back to shore to complete the exercise.

"This isn't a race," Jared assures them as the partners select their canoes. "This is meant to get you working together to complete the task at hand. So don't worry about being the last team to make it back to shore. The point is that you made it."

"All right, I have a plan," Castle says.

"What kind of plan?" Beckett asks.

"One I think you're going to like. Get in and I'll push it out and join you."

She throws him a skeptical look but does as she's told. He does his part and she hands him one of the paddles once he's situated.

"So what's this master plan of yours? Does it involve winning?" she asks, as they start to row out into the lake. "I mean I know Jared said it wasn't a race, but…"

"Quite the opposite actually."

"Castle –"

"Patience, my dear Beckett."

She mutters something incoherent as they finally start to make it somewhere on the lake. She glances around at the others to see how they're fairing. One team is practically rowing around in circles. But she and Castle are in sync and easily propel forward. They could finish first, if he would let them. So why won't he?

"Come on, Castle, look at this. We're already ahead of everyone. Let's just finish first to get this over with."

He looks around noting that they're the only canoe on the backside of the island. "You're right. This won't do."

Without warning, he drops his paddle into the lake and lets it float away.

Beckett turns around to glare at him. "Castle, what the hell?"

"We were too far ahead. We want to bring up the rear, not the lead the pack."

"Okay, I still don't understand why you're so determined to finish last, but was getting rid of your paddle really the best way to do this? How are we supposed to get back to the shore with just one paddle?"

"Well we could…shit."

"Yeah exactly. Now do you mind telling me why?"

Castle sighs, watching as the other teams start to catch up and pass them. "I was trying to give us some alone time. A little privacy shrouded by the trees on this stupid little island."

She smirks. "Trying to find all of the loopholes, huh?"

He gives her a little half smile, watching his paddle get further and further away.

"Okay, here's an idea," she starts. "We work on getting your paddle back. By then nearly everyone should have passed us by. We take a couple of minutes to ourselves to fool around and then we finish strong."

He nods and lets his hand skim across her lower back for a moment. She shivers at the simple touch, craving more already. Beckett rolls her shoulders back and cracks her neck, trying to alleviate her sudden desire to just start fooling around with him now. She dips her paddle back into the water and starts pushing their canoe in the direction of his paddle. Castle leans over the side and tries to help row with his hands.

Ryan and Esposito pass by them, laughing at their struggle.

"Way to go, Castle," Ryan laughs.

"Yeah, you realize you have to keep holding on to the paddle, right?" Esposito adds.

"Haha, very funny," Castle grumbles, as Beckett's paddle connects with his and she pulls it back into them.

He reaches over to grab it and almost tips the canoe with his shift in weight. Beckett spins back to him and places her hand on his knee.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "Are you?"

"A little rattled maybe, but I'm good. Although my arms are kind of starting to hurt."

Castle hums, scooting closer to her. "Maybe we should take a break then. You know, give your arms a rest."

She grins, her tongue snaking out as she bites down on her lower lip. His hand is on her back again, slowly skimming around her hip and dancing at the waistline of her shorts. Her breathing becomes shallow, anticipating his next move. His fingers dip into shorts, his chest pressing into her back.

God, she needed this. Maybe after this, they can make it the rest of the weekend as planned. Maybe her constant desire to just jump him and take him will be quenched. And then she and Castle can take his Ferrari up to the Hamptons for a real anniversary weekend while Ryan and Esposito are stuck at the precinct with her paperwork. Yes, that sounds absolutely perfect.

Almost as perfect as the way Castle's fingers feel fluttering against her skin. His index finger presses into her clit and she mewls, not realizing how badly she needed to be touched. He drags his finger down through her folds, dipping into her wetness, before dragging it back up to her clit. He starts rubbing tight circles against it and her head falls back onto his shoulder.

She moans as her hips buck into his hand, thinking that just maybe she fell in love with him for his fingers. No wait, it was definitely for his tongue. But now she can't get the thought of his mouth on her out of her head. She needs that, needs him, needs to come.

"Castle," she moans, her eyes slipping closed as her hips keep twisting.

He bites into her neck, curling two fingers inside of her, while his thumb continues to press against her clit. She's riding his hand now. Her hips rotating around him like she would if they were having sex and she was on top. She just needs the release. She needs for him to make her come in this godforsaken canoe, at this godforsaken camp, so she can start acting like a normal adult and not a horny teenager.

She's close. She's so close. She can feel her orgasm starting to build, her stomach muscles starting to contract, when his hand disappears. Beckett's eyes fly open and she starts to curse him out, when she notices the team that couldn't stop paddling in circles earlier glide by them.

"Kate, I'm so sorry," Castle whispers in her ear. "Please don't kill me."

She huffs, regaining her breathing and trying to regain her calm.

"Once they leave, I could –" Castle starts to offer.

"No. No we can't finish last or we'll never hear the end of it."

"But Kate –"

She shifts away from him, picking her paddle back up, and shoving his back into his hands.

"I'll deal with you later. For now, let's just finish this damn thing."

Castle grimaces. "Finish?"

"Not me finish, us finish. Now get your mind out of the damn gutter and paddle."

Within minutes, they quickly pass the other straggling team and make it back to shore. Jared is of course standing there, ready to congratulate them for finishing strong. She just wishes she had been able to complete the other type of finishing.

"Good work you two," Jared smiles broadly when they step out of the canoe. "The others are up waiting by the campfire site for everyone to finish so we can begin our next activity. It's a fun one, I promise."

Beckett gives him a tight smile and starts heading back up toward the camp. Castle runs in front of her and starts walking backwards so he can see her face. He still looks like he's afraid of her.

"Calm down, Castle. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I just know how much you hate edging when you don't get to –"

She holds up her hand, stopping him. "Talking about it is only going to make it worse."

He sighs, falling into step beside her as they keep walking. "I really am sorry."

"Just know this," she starts. "I have no problems in handcuffing you to the bed and leaving you there. Remember that before you make things worse."

* * *

><p>AN: Just in case you wondering, reviews are the key to my happiness.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

She can't stop thinking about his fingers or his mouth, or hell even his dick. It was a hundred times worse than last year because last year it was just a fantasy. She didn't know what it was like to feel him against her or to have him draw orgasm after orgasm from her. But now she did.

Now she did and she had been _this close _when he had stopped. She was going insane. Jared was trying to explain their next activity and all she could focus on was the throbbing between her legs. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs to try and create some sort of friction, but it mostly made it look like she had to pee. Maybe that's what she should do, excuse herself to the restroom so she can finish herself off.

"This activity is a quick little group one to kill some time before lunch," Jared starts, "and it's called The Shrinking Vessel. The object is simple. The entire group must find a way to occupy a space that shrinks over time. The ropes you see on the ground are the boundaries and I will gradually be shifting them and you as a group must shift along with them."

Fuck. This wasn't going to end well. If Jared packed them in tight enough she'd be pressed right up against him. Maybe she should move…no that could be even worse. She might not be able to control her friction seeking hips and she was not about to embarrass herself like that.

"All right everyone, inside the rope circle," Jared instructs.

They all oblige.

"You know," Castle starts, speaking to Ryan and Esposito. "The nature of this exercise may force us to touch and it would be wrong to penalize us for that. We're simply following directions."

"Calm down, if the touching is exercise related it doesn't count," Ryan tells him.

"Good to know."

Jared adjusts the rope circle, and they shift. It looks more like a heart instead of a circle now. She's a good enough distance away from Castle, but with each shift Jared makes in the ropes she gravitates closer to him. Somehow she and Castle get engulfed into the center of the crowd and she's now pressed up tightly against him. To make matters worse, the people around them keep pressing closer as well and now she's practically straddling his thigh.

She can do this. She can get off on him and be quiet. And then she'll feel better, just like she had planned in the canoe. Beckett presses her hips against him, hard. Castle's hands fly up to her waist.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

"Trying to finish what you started."

"Right here? Now?"

"What's wrong, Castle?" she asks, twisting her hips once. "Afraid of a little PDA?"

His hands tighten around her waist and he drags her to the right, so she's no longer straddling his thigh.

"Castle," she whines, her hips already missing the delicious contact.

"I'm sorry," he starts, pressing his hands into her lower back, so she steps even closer to him. "But I'd rather you be the one to feel this, and not that woman I barely know in front of us."

She feels it now, his erection pressed tight against the top of her pubic bone. Oh god.

"I'd rather be the one to feel this too, yes," Beckett says, suppressing her sudden urge to climb him like a tree and cursing their height difference.

"I am so ready to get out of this stupid place," Castle mumbles.

"Is winning this bet really that important?" she asks, lifting up on her tiptoes, seeking friction again.

"It's a matter of principle, Beckett. And you really have to stop doing that before this exercise ends and you have to stop covering for me."

"But babe, I don't know how to turn you off. I'm only good at turning you on."

He mumbles something as his hips buck involuntarily against hers.

"Talk about my mother," Castle says in a rush.

"Your mother?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, umm Martha…has she dated anyone since that boyfriend of hers died and left her all that money?"

He sighs, stepping back from her a little as the crowd starts to break up. "Keep going."

"Just because she's older now doesn't mean she doesn't still have the same needs I do."

He groans. "Yeah okay, that did it."

She laughs as people start to head over to lunch. "Any guesses as to what our afternoon activity is going to be?"

"I heard something about a hike," Castle says, walking along with her.

"How is that team building?"

"A scavenger hunt is involved."

She groans, sliding into the lunch line. "Back to middle school we go."

* * *

><p>The hike was indeed a scavenger hunt. Jared split the squad into teams and told them the order in which they finish the hunt is the order in which they get to eat dinner. Castle, Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito all ended up on the same team and forced the mediocre game into a fake murder investigation to try and make it more tolerable. Castle started trying to spin theory, which was almost impossible with the variety of random objects they were meant to find. They were all nearly crying with laughter by the end of it, when Castle deduced a murderous clown killed an eye doctor for his candy bar with a sledge hammer.<p>

It made zero sense, but none of them seemed to care. They went along with it and even managed to complete the scavenger hunt first. Beckett even managed to forget about how badly she wanted Castle. That is until later once they're all crowded around the campfire again and she gets an overwhelming whiff of his body wash. He'd taken a shower before dinner, and now that was all she could focus on.

Him being naked in the shower. Her being with him. Naked. In the shower.

She scrubs a hand through her hair. _Get a hold of yourself, Kate. _

"Hey," Castle says, nudging her with his shoulder.

Beckett looks up at him.

"Your mind is clearly somewhere else right now," he tells her.

"Yeah, it's with you in the shower."

He smirks. "Want to go sit out on the dock?"

She nods and presses her hands into her thighs to stand up. He does the same.

"And where are you two going?" Esposito asks.

"To have a private conversation on the dock," Castle answers. "Don't worry, I'll keep my hands where you can see them."

Beckett laughs and follows him down the dirt path to the dock. They sit down on the edge of it, their feet dangling just above the water.

"Private conversation, huh?" Beckett asks.

Castle shrugs. "I just said that so they wouldn't follow."

She smiles, leaning back and gazing up at the stars. "I wish you could see them like this in the city."

He looks up, nodding his head in agreement. "Instead we get the twinkling lights of buildings and Times Square."

"Good old Manhattan."

They're silent for a moment, just staring up at the sky.

"Actually, I have an idea," Castle says. "If you want to keep the middle school theme we have going on here that is."

"What, are we gonna play spin the bottle?" she asks, still staring at the stars.

"Better. Truth or dare."

She looks over at him and raises an eyebrow.

"We can even make it X-rated. Like phone sex," he offers.

Beckett clucks her tongue and he thinks she's about to turn him down.

"All right, Castle. Truth or dare?"

He grins, happy that she's agreed to play along. "Truth."

She hums, biting her lower lip as she thinks up a good question. "What's something you've always wanted to do to me?"

"Isn't this just going to make that itch of yours worse?"

"I don't care. Just answer the question."

Castle looks over at her, his eyes tracing over her body. "I would love to get you into a pair of vibrating underwear and carry the remote around in my pocket and turn it on when you're least expecting it. Really edge you all day, until we can get home where I finally get you to come."

Shit. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to this.

Beckett exhales a sharp breath. "I'd let you do it."

His eyes widen. "Seriously?"

She nods, stretching her feet so her toes skim the surface of the lake. The water feels cold.

"Well then. I guess I know what I'm getting you for our anniversary."

She laughs, kicking at the water to splash his ankles.

"Okay. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have any sexual fantasies?"

She scrunches her eyebrows together. "Like what?"

"I don't know, I'm asking you," he says, splashing her back with his foot.

Beckett looks up at the sky as she answers him. "Handcuffs. We've talked about it, but we've never actually done it. And I want to."

"That could easily be arranged."

She looks over at him and can't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "Enough about me. What do you want me to do to you?"

"Did we just drop the whole truth or dare aspect?"

"What am I going to dare you to do? Jump into the lake? Let's save the dirty version of this for when we're home. Now answer my question."

"Can I say something you've already done once, but I'd like you to do again?"

Beckett nods. "Sure."

"That thing you do with ice cubes? Yeah you should do that again."

"Liked that, did you?" she smirks.

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"You know what else we said we were going to do, and still haven't done? Watch a porno and try to mimic their moves."

"Oh god," Castle laughs. "Which one?"

"Whatever's free and won't give our computer a virus."

"Limited options then."

She laughs too, turning back around to look at the campfire. Everyone's still gathered around it.

"Do you remember when we first started dating and we were trying to hide our relationship at the precinct and you used to hold my hand and say it was you kissing me?" she asks softly.

He smiles. "Yeah, I remember."

She slips her hand into his and tangles their fingers together. He looks down at their joined hands.

"It's too dark, don't worry," Beckett tells him.

"I wasn't worried. Now what other sex related questions can I ask you?"

They stay out on the dock for another half hour, laughing and talking about sex. By the time they decide to call it a night and head back in, she just knows she's going to have to utilize the showerheads again later. Because her itch is back, now she wants him even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Esposito is already asleep when she makes the decision to go umm…take a shower. But her idea is instantly shot down when she steps into the communal bathrooms. The detachable showerheads have been replaced by regular ones. Not only that, but several of them are in use, leaving her backup plan to just use her hand out of the question. She's not quiet when she comes, no matter how hard she tries to be.

Beckett slinks out of the shower, clutching her towel and trying to figure out where else she can escape to. She turns her head to look out at the lake. The water is calm and it glistens under the reflection of the moonlight. She takes a step toward it, but then hesitates, remembering how cold the water felt earlier. But the night is humid. The air out here is sticky and there's no way she's going to be able to sleep when her clothes are clinging to her skin like this.

She would rather be sleeping naked, curled into Castle's side. That thought pushes her over the edge and she propels herself forward out onto the dock. She sits on the edge and dips her toes in the water. It's still cold but feels refreshing in the sticky night air. She looks around to make sure that she's alone, before peeling her clothes off.

Beckett dives into the lake, thinking it would be better to get wet all at once. The water leaves goosebumps along her skin, but it's already a welcome change from the humidity. She glides along in the water for a few minutes, letting the water glide over her. She lets her mind wander to thoughts of Castle. Thoughts of his mouth and handcuffs and vibrating underwear.

Her toes curl into the sand as she starts to run her hands over her body. She slips them over her breasts, twisting at the hardened peaks of her nipples and pretending her nails are his teeth. She lets out a little moan and brings her right hand lower, while her left continues to grope at her chest. Her eyes slip closed as she flicks at her clit a couple of times, before curling two fingers inside.

She pretends it's Castle's hand working her over, that they're back in that canoe and she's going to finish this time. _Really finish. _She lets the sensations take over, her body already close to the edge after the day she's had. Her thumb digs into her clit as her middle finger and index finger continue to pump into her heat.

Her breath stutters as the edges of her orgasm take hold. She keeps moving her fingers until she manages to shatter herself, her head rolling back with the force of her release. Finally. _Finally. _She gasps for breath as she lets her body rhythm return to normal. She needed that. She really did.

* * *

><p>He's not sure why this keeps happening to him. Every damn year, which okay it's only been two now, he manages to catch her touching herself, aching for him. He sees her walking by his cabin on the way to the showers and decides to join her because he needs her touch just as bad. But she leaves the bathroom just as fast, probably due to the fact that there are other showers running. He's given her enough orgasms to know how loud she is.<p>

So he follows her outside, watches her strip completely naked and dive into the lake. He doesn't want to scare her, so he waits, watching her swim and disrupt the reflection of the moon on the water. He gets closer when she stops moving and hears a breathy moan escape her lips. Her back is to him, but he's well aware of what's going on.

He waits until she finishes to let her know he's there, even though his cock is twitching in protest. He waits until he sees her throw her head back in ecstasy, before speaking.

"Turn around."

Her movement in the water stills and she slowly turns to face him. Her gaze is locked on his and her right hand is still hidden in the water. It's too dark and the water is too murky to know if her fingers are still buried inside of her, but he pretends they are. She's touching herself just for him.

"How long have you been there?" she asks.

He shrugs, tugging his shirt off over his head. "Since you got naked on the dock. How's the water?"

"Refreshing. Care to join me?"

"I had planned on it."

Castle finishes discarding his clothing as she swims closer to the dock. He starts to get in using the ladder when he feels her hands on his hips, stopping him.

"Turn around."

She uses his phrase from earlier and he obliges, spinning on the ladder. Where they stand, his erection is inches from her mouth. She looks up at him and grins before licking his tip and sliding him fully into her mouth. Her right hand twists at his base as she works him over, the whole time keeping her eyes trained on his.

Castle watches her through hooded eyes, groaning when she starts doing the tongue thing that drives him mad.

"Kate," he rasps, needing to shut this down before he comes in her mouth.

He needs to be in her, but not like this.

"Kate," he groans again, tugging on her hair, trying to get her to stop.

She releases him from her lips with a wet pop and laughs, well aware of what she does to him. He shakes his head and finishes his descent into the water. Castle pulls her into his arms. Beckett happily drapes her dripping wet frame around him, nearly content to just feel his touch. He looks down at her in his arms and smiles, brushing her wet, knotted hair out of her face.

He kisses her then, bruising, demanding, like it's been months and not two days. Did he kiss her before they left on Friday? He doesn't remember. All he cares about is that he's kissing her now. He gets so lost in her mouth that he barely registers her wrapping her legs around his waist. This is all he ever wants, to be wrapped up in her, lost to everything else.

He feels her hips start to buck into his and forces himself to tear away from her mouth.

"We're cheating and we're still going to win because they're fast asleep," she husks into his ear. "This is a win – win for us."

"Still want to go up to the Hamptons next weekend?" he asks, before biting into her neck.

He can taste the lake water on her skin. But the more he sucks at her neck, the more the familiar taste of her skin returns.

"I'll bring the handcuffs if you bring the vibrating underwear."

Castle grins against her skin, biting his way up to her ear. "I wanted you to wear that to work."

"Not gonna happen. I'd like to keep my job, thank you very much. But I'll agree to wear it out in public at the Hamptons."

"Deal," he says nipping at her ear.

He spins them so her back is to the ladder.

"Hold on," Castle instructs.

Her arms untangle themselves from behind his neck and grip each side of the ladder. Her legs still have a vice grip around his waist. She's not letting him go anywhere, and he finds that incredibly hot.

Castle pushes into her and she already starts moaning.

"I knew that's why you avoided the showers," he says, pushing his hands into her lower back for support. "You don't know how to be quiet."

"It's not my fault," she pouts, rotating her hips in time with his thrusts.

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Yours."

"Babe, what you do on your own time, with your own hands, has nothing to do with me."

"It does, when picturing you is the thing that gets me off. Now shut up and fuck me."

He laughs before crushing his lips against hers again and picking up the speed of his thrusts. She pulls back from his mouth, needing the air as her breathing speeds up. She keeps her forward pressed into his, her knuckles turning white as she grips onto the ladder.

"It's just you and me out here, Kate," Castle tells her over the sound of the water slapping against skin. "You can come. Go ahead and do it. Come for me."

She mewls as she keeps rotating her hips with his, but it quickly turns into a silent scream as she hits her peak. Beckett lets out a long moan as her orgasm wrecks through her body. She lets go of the ladder and he scrambles to keep her upright. Her head lulls against his neck and her arms wrap back around him.

"That was an intense one, huh?" he smirks, skimming his fingers up her bare back.

Beckett nods against his neck, shifting so she's more upright in his arms.

"Your turn," she says, placing a quick kiss to his lips.

He smiles and gets her to release her legs from his waist. He has her stand facing the ladder, hanging on again, as he enters her from behind. Castle brushes her hair off her neck so he can have access to it with his mouth. He sucks on her skin, and brings his arms around to grope at her breasts.

He has her moaning again and he's pretty sure he can get her to come again before he does. Three orgasms in one night should make up for all of the edging today, right? He continues to pound into her, the water slapping between them, and he moans when he feels her walls contract around him. Oh yeah, she's definitely coming again tonight.

Castle can tell his thrusts are starting to get sloppy, and his own orgasm is on the horizon. He drags his right hand from her breast, down her stomach, and onto her clit. He rubs at her there until he starts to break apart, and his hands dig into her sides as he comes. But she replaces his hand with her own, and draws out her third orgasm. They collapse against each other and the ladder, both of them breathing hard.

"Maybe we should be denied sex more often," Castle jokes.

"I don't think I could handle that."

He laughs, nudging her shoulder with his chin. "You should go back first. Don't want to get caught returning together."

"At least I have my towel for an excuse. Maybe I just took an extra long shower."

"And I uh went for a midnight swim."

"Right," Beckett laughs, spinning around in his arms to face him. "A _swim_."

He sighs, nudging her toward the ladder. "Come on this water is starting to feel too cold for my taste."

"You're supposed to get used to the water the longer you're in it. Not the reverse."

"Just move."

"You just want to see my ass," she tosses over her shoulder as she starts to climb back up onto the dock.

"And what's wrong with that? You have a beautiful ass."

"I'd throw my towel at you, but I need it."

Castle climbs out after her and pulls on his boxers while she wraps herself up in her towel.

"Until tomorrow?" he asks, watching her gather up her clothes.

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

><p>She almost didn't bring her makeup bag with her with this weekend. But looking in the bathroom mirror this morning, she's glad she did. Castle did quite the number on her neck last night. If she can't manage to hide the hickey with her foundation, she and Castle are totally busted.<p>

Beckett does the best she can with her makeup before heading down to breakfast. She slides into the table next to Castle.

"How does my neck look?" she asks him.

"I'm sorry?"

"My neck. You're timing with giving me hickeys always sucks."

"Punny."

She shoves him and points at her neck again. "Does the makeup hide it?"

"Uh it makes it look not as dark. Maybe you could pass it off as an old one?"

She groans, resting her head in her arms on the table.

"Even if we lose," Castle says, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Wouldn't you say last night was totally worth it?"

Beckett turns her head to look at him. "Definitely."

He smiles and crosses his fingers, hoping beyond hope Ryan and Espo will buy it. It really is just a stupid bet with not a whole lot at stake. But he really hates to lose.

* * *

><p>AN: Dedicated to Alex because neither of us are as fortunate as Beckett is in this chapter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"For our final day together this weekend, we will be going zip-lining over at our high ropes course. This is a bit of a repeat from last year, but last year we focused on the whole course while today is just about zip-lining," Jared explains. "I want to thank you all for a great weekend thus far. I know the media that was here yesterday got some great shots and the camp will receive some great publicity out of it."

"The high ropes, again?" Castle whines. "Really?"

"Ah come on, Castle," Beckett says, elbowing him in the side. "You survived last time."

"Only because I was so focused on what you promised me I'd get afterwards."

"You mean the sex?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

He shrugs sheepishly as the group starts to head out to the course.

"Okay, this time focus on what we'll be doing at the Hamptons next weekend. Make it through the rest of this course, and the rest of the week, and then I am all yours."

A devilish grin spreads across his lips and she just knows she's in for a hell of a weekend starting next Friday. She just hopes she doesn't get tied up at work with a case.

"So what's it going to be this year?" Esposito asks, catching up to them. "Another bee sting? A mosquito bite?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beckett shrugs, even though she definitely does.

"Right," Ryan laughs, joining them as well. "You don't remember because you plan to use the same excuse so you and Castle can sneak off again like last year."

"Go ahead," Esposito says. "See if it works this time."

"Calm down, boys," Castle says, walking backwards so he can look at them. "We're not sixteen. We have our hormones completely under control."

"Does that have anything to do with the hour long shower Beckett took last night?" Esposito smirks.

Beckett groans, bringing a hand up to rub at her temple.

"You know, now that you mention it," Ryan starts, "Castle was gone for a pretty long time last night too."

"Hmm imagine that," Esposito says looking between the two.

"That doesn't prove anything," Castle says, still walking backwards. "Just because we were both gone doesn't mean we were together. It doesn't even mean that we left at the same time. You have no proof."

"True, but that kind of sounds like a confession to me," Esposito shrugs.

Beckett tugs on Castle's arm, stopping him from tripping backwards over a large fallen tree limb. He looks down in confusion at her action, sees the limb, and thanks her.

"It's pure hearsay, Espo," she says. "It won't hold up in court."

"Okay now I _know_ you two were together getting freaky last night!"

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Can you prove it?"

He exchanges a glance with Ryan who just shrugs.

"Have fun with my paperwork boys," she smirks, pulling Castle on ahead. "I'll be in the Hamptons next weekend. And we're taking the Ferrari."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we pulled this off," Castle says as he pulls his Ferrari into his Hampton's garage.<p>

"It's been a whole week, Castle. Time to get over it."

"No, but we cheated and we still won. I thought cheaters weren't supposed to prosper."

Beckett slips her arms around his neck as they meet at the rear of the car. "Oh I'm sure we're going to pay for it somehow. They know something happened that night, but without proof…But enough about them. This weekend is supposed to be about us and our anniversary."

"Right, right, of course," Castle says, dipping his hand into the bag slung over his shoulder. "Shall we start the weekend off right with these?"

Her fingers reach out to grab the black lace dangling from his fingertips. She notices they're a bit heavy for regular underwear and that's when she notices the little bullet vibrator tucked inside.

"We're actually doing this?" she asks.

He sticks his lower lip out in a pout. "You said –"

She laughs, stuffing the lace in the back pocket of her jeans. "I know what I said."

He stops pouting and draws her back into the circle of his arms. "So what do you think about this? You go put those on, we go out, have some dinner, a couple drinks, and then we come back here and get those handcuffs of yours involved."

Beckett hums, stretching up to kiss him. "I think I'm glad that I'm aloud to touch you now."

* * *

><p>She pulls the lace up over her hips and wiggles around to get the bullet in the right place. They really do look like a normal pair of underwear. She spins in the mirror, admiring how well the lacey trim accentuates the curve of her ass. But then Castle pushes the button on the remote. Startled, her arms fly out to grip at the doorframe. She hisses as he pushes the button again, turning the speed up.<p>

"I'm just trying to get you ready for tonight," he explains calmly. "You need to practice hiding your reaction better than that."

He flicks the vibrator off and she relaxes.

"I'm going to kill you."

He grins, shoving the remote into his pocket. "Not if I kill you first."

* * *

><p>She's on edge all evening, anticipating the moment he'll choose to flip the switch. She flinches every time she sees him reach into his pocket, but nothing ever happens. Beckett starts to think that maybe making her wear the vibrating underwear with the knowledge of what he could do to her in public is enough for him. But as they sit to wait to be seated at their table at the restaurant, her hips pitch forward as the bullet in the underwear whirs to life.<p>

She breathes out through her nose, her hands gripping either side of the whicker chair. Beckett looks over at Castle to glare at him, but his eyes are focused on the aquarium of fish to their right. His hands are resting casually, innocently, on his thighs. She starts to roll her hips into the vibrations without thinking, her instinct and desire taking over. Her eyes slip closed until she suddenly remembers exactly where she is. She scans the waiting room of the restaurant for anyone watching her, but no one is. Then the vibrations stop.

Beckett settles back against her chair, trying to return her breathing to normal. Castle turns his head to look at her, a stupid grin on his face. She glares at him before picking up their buzzing pager, signaling that their table is ready.

The hostess leads them to a table, practically in the center of the restaurant, and Beckett just knows he did this on purpose. She sinks into her chair, beginning to wonder why she agreed to do this.

"Having fun?" Castle smirks.

"You are so going to pay for this later," she hisses.

"Don't think so," he says, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because you're going to be the one in handcuffs."

A shiver of arousal runs through her at the thought. He has complete control of her tonight and fuck if that doesn't turn her on even more.

The waitress comes over to take their orders when the vibrations start again.

"I'll have a glass of your ahhhh," she cuts herself off midsentence without trying to.

The waitress looks at her in confusion. "Is everything okay, Miss?"

"Yeah just uh…cramps," Beckett stammers.

"Whoa, I don't need to know about that," Castle says, shaking his head.

She tries to give the waitress an apologetic smile, but it looks more like a wince as the vibrations increase. She kicks Castle under the table.

"Okay so um I'll have a glass of your pinot and the filet medium rare with the steak sauce on the side," she says in a rush.

Castle raises his eyebrows at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "Why are we talking so fast, Beckett? Somewhere else you need to be?"

Her eyes follow the length of his arm into his pocket. She needs to get that remote. She needs this to stop before she comes very loudly in the middle of this restaurant.

"N-no," she answers, her voice pitched higher than usual.

She can't do this. She can feel her eyes threatening to roll back, the beginnings of an orgasm starting to take hold. Beckett digs her toes into Castle's shin under the table, pleading with him to turn the damn thing off. Instead, she's greeted with an even faster speed of vibration and she audibly gasps.

"Are you sure you're okay, Miss?" the waitress asks again.

"I need to go…over there."

She brushes past her, headed for the solace of the ladies room. She starts to break before she's even made it past the threshold. Beckett grips onto the counter to steady herself as her eyes slam shut and her orgasm builds. She's almost there, she can feel it in the way her stomach starts to contract, and her thighs shake. But then the vibrations stop again and she turns to see Castle standing with that same smug look on his face in the doorway.

Kate lets out a frustrated groan, tossing a soap bottle at his head. He chuckles, ducking out of the way.

"I love how upset you get when I'm edging you."

She stomps over to him and pulls on the lapels of his jacket. "Make me come. Now."

"That's not how it works, Kate."

"Push the damn button or will I go out there and make a scene about there being a man in the ladies room. You'll probably get kicked out of the restaurant."

"Can't do that."

She starts to storm past him, when he grabs her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"Do this now and you'll severely pay for it later," Castle says into her ear.

"I really hate you right now," she grits out, heading back to their table.

"You love me," he calls after her.

* * *

><p>It's not until they're stuck in traffic, headed to his favorite Hamptons bar, that she starts to feel the vibrations against her clit once more.<p>

"Really? Here?"

"It's not like we're going anywhere."

He pushes the button twice more, skipping right over the medium speed and up to high. Beckett grips at her seat belt until her knuckles turn white and her eyes slip closed. She lets herself moan now, knowing that only Castle can hear her.

"You did very well tonight," he tells her, stroking her thigh. "I don't think anyone suspected anything."

She's too far gone to respond, her body already shaking with the promise of release. Her hips start thrusting forward in her seat, trying to push the bullet against her clit harder, needing that extra fiction to send her over the edge. Castle reaches over and unbuttons and unzips her pants, sliding his hand down her outer thigh and directly over her heat, being careful not to disturb the vibrating bullet. He pushes the lace to the side, and curls two fingers inside of her.

That does her in. She screams, her head falling back onto the head rest, as her hips buck violently against his fingers. She squirms, trying to get away from the intense vibrations on her clit, but to no avail. His fingers continue to move inside of her and she feels herself building up again.

"Fuck, Castle," she curses.

Her second orgasm rips through her, even more intense than the first. In fact, she's pretty sure he gets her to squirt. Thankfully, Castle finally switches the vibrator off and withdraws his fingers. She opens her eyes slowly, watching him suck her juices off his fingers.

"I hope you have an extra pair of pants," he tells her. "Yours got a little wet."

Beckett looks down. "It's been a while since you've made me squirt," she says, still breathing hard.

"You only do it when I edge you. And you're too impatient to let me do that often as we were both reminded of last weekend."

"Maybe it's time you taught me a little patience."

Castle hums, tracing his fingers up her inner thigh. "Be careful what you wish for, Beckett. I have no qualms about making you beg."

She feels the arousal curl in her stomach again. "You know, since it looks like I peed myself, thanks for that, maybe we should just go home. We have drinks there and we can do…other things."

The traffic starts to move forward and he flips on his signal to get in the other lane.

"The two orgasms you just had not enough for you?"

Her fingers skirt along the edges of his thigh, brushing against the hard bulge under his zipper.

"I'm only thinking about you here."

He groans at that, getting someone to let him in so he can get off at the exit.

"Happy Anniversary, indeed."

* * *

><p>Castle secures her wrists in the cuffs, essentially chaining her to the bed. He wonders why they haven't done this sooner, because he is so turned on right now.<p>

"Those too tight?" he asks, sitting back on his heels between her legs.

She shakes her head, her hair fanning out on the pillow. "No, they're good."

He shifts his weight forward again so he's hovering over her and bends his head to kiss her. He can still taste the wine on her from dinner. And there's a smidgen of steak sauce she missed on the corner of her mouth that he happily licks off.

He cups her face in his hands and she chews on her lower lip as she stares up at him in anticipation. Castle smiles and brings his lips back to hers before kissing his way down her jaw line and over her neck. He places a kiss against the fading hickey from last weekend, and then lets his mouth travel down between the valley of her breasts. He takes one of them into his mouth and she mewls, her hips already bucking against him.

"I thought this was about teaching you patience," he growls, releasing her from his mouth.

"Being patient is boring," she retorts.

Castle grins and goes back to work sucking on her other breast. He moves lower, painting a line with his tongue down her abdomen and across her pubic bone. After the vibrating underwear, she's not sure how much more her clit can take, but that doesn't stop him from assaulting it with his mouth.

She pulls at her restraints the instant his mouth lands on her swollen nub. She tries to escape his mouth, but he grips at her hips, holding her in place. Beckett whimpers as his tongue works her over, trying desperately to wiggle out of his grasp. The overwhelming sensation starts to turn into an orgasm when he pulls away and kisses his way back up to her mouth.

He holds a finger over her lips as she starts to protest. "Patience, Beckett."

Castle positions himself over her entrance and enters her in one swift thrust. She tugs at the handcuffs again, this time wanting to dig her nails into his back as he pumps into her. They both moan and curse as he picks up his speed, driving into her with punctuated thrusts. Their hips roll together as they build up their orgasms. They come nearly one right after the other, both of them breathing hard.

Castle reaches up to release her wrists before he collapses onto his back beside her.

"Next time," Beckett pants, still trying to control her breathing. "I'm putting you in the cuffs."

* * *

><p>AN: I borrowed and tweaked one of my tumblr prompts for that underwear scene, because I'd already written it once and wasn't sure if I could top myself. El fin.<p> 


End file.
